Una noche de pesadilla
by LoveKP
Summary: Una obra de teatro se estrena en honor a los salvadores de Paradai ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos ante esta obra? Mas que honor parece un gran insulto.


**Hola a todos, ya tiene tiempo que vi las películas live action de SNK y debo decir que casi vomito del horror, lo más lamentable fue Levi ¡casi me dieron ganas de darle un gran golpe al director por atreverse a realizar esa cosa! Bueno no diré más cosas de las películas por respeto a quienes les gustaron. El caso es que desde que arruinaron SNK me negué rotundamente a ver otra película live hasta que mi hermana me convenció de ver el ultimo maestro aire y el horror regreso a mí, en fin, para no aburrirles más con esta historia solo diré que por lo menos tanto horror me sirvió de inspiración para este fic.**

-Ya están aquí señor Paolo -dijo un chico joven que lucía estresado y llevaba una libreta.

-¡Ah bravísimo! -dijo entusiasmado mientras se arreglaba su bigote extraño y verificaba que su atuendo estuviera en orden.

Paolo era un ser que destacaba por su rara vestimenta y su excéntrica forma de ser. Esa noche llevaba un pantalón color verde limón, una camisa color rosa intenso y un saco amarillo pollito. Su larga cabellera tenía pintados rayos azules y lucía un bigote que se curveaba hacia arriba.

-¡Signore e signor que gran honor! -grito emocionado al ver a sus invitados especiales de esa noche, luego comenzó a besar la mano de Mikasa quien hizo cara de repulsión.

-¡Basta! -dijo apartándolo.

-Mil disculpes señorita, ¡me he emocionado tanto! Que he perdido mi cabeza -dijo todavía emocionado y con una gran sonrisa-. Como bien saben yo soy Paolo Tito Julio Montoya de Castillo -dijo haciendo muchos ademanes con las manos-. ¡Bienvenidos a mi templo del arte! -señalo el edificio a sus espaldas.

Esa noche se estrenaba una obra de teatro en honor a los miembros de la legión de exploración. La historia narraría el camino de los héroes desde que Eren descubrió que era portador de un poder titan hasta los acontecimientos en el muro Maria y como era de esperarse todos los sobrevivientes de la legión eran los invitados de honor.

-Oye Hange ¿es necesario hacer esto? -pregunto en confidencia Eren ya que el director de la obra lo ponía nervioso con su forma de ser.

-No tenemos más opción, Zackly nos lo ha ordenado como favor a su sobrino -dijo Hange con pesadez, pues ella tampoco quería estar en ese lugar.

-No me digas que el señor Paolo es el sobrino -dedujo Eren sorprendido.

-Lamentablemente -contesto Hange soltando un largo suspiro.

Detrás de ellos, Paolo no dejaba de hablar entusiasmado y de moverse para todos lados.

-¡Entonces entremos! -grito entusiasmado y jalo a Levi del brazo -¡Oh my dear! Que grandes músculos -dijo sonrojado Paolo mientras se echaba aire con su mano y Levi le aparto.

-Nunca me vuelvas a tocar -dijo con su tono serio y mirada fría.

-Este... lo que Levi quiso decir señor Paolo es que... deberíamos entrar -intervino Hange.

-¡Ah santísima madre! tú querida mía necesitas con urgencia un vestido con un gran escote para lucir esa belleza nena -hablo Paolo mientras inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo a Hange y ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-Sr. Paolo ¿nos darán comida durante la obra? -pregunto Sasha entusiasmada.

-Bueno darling tendremos un gran banquete al finalizar para celebrar el arte, osease a mi -se señaló orgulloso y le guiño el ojo a Sasha.

-Que tipo tan raro -se quejó Jean.

-¡Ahora adelante queridos! -grito y tomo a Eren del brazo mientras lo arrastraba a la entrada del edificio -¡Oh my! Tu también estas muy bien marcado -grito y Eren miro atrás buscando quien lo salvara.

-Levi compórtate y se amable -regaño Hange-. ¿Quieres que nos manden a matar?

Levi se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y camino hacia la entrada.

.

En el vestíbulo la prensa tomaba nota del gran acontecimiento, muchas personas de nombre estaban reunidas en el lugar, la lista de invitados se extendía incluso a la reina Historia.

-¡Mi hermosa reina! -hizo una reverencia muy exagerada-. Espero que esta obra sea del agrado de esas hermosa, magnificas, bellas -decía mientras invadía cada vez más el espacio vital de Historia.

-¡Hey aléjese de la reina! -le dijo un guardia mientras lo jalaba por detrás del saco.

-¡Pupilas! -grito Paolo.

.

Todos fueron guiados al balcón reservado, de donde se podía ver mejor el escenario.

Algunos de los chicos no pudieron evitar quedar asombrados por la belleza del lugar. Las butacas eran color rojo, así como el alfombrado de los pasillos; las paredes eran negras con grecas doradas que resaltaban entre la oscuridad del lugar; inmensas columnas se encontraban a unos metros de distancia de cada una y rodeaban el lugar. El escenario era de madera y de este colgaba una gran cortina roja con detalles dorados. El lugar era iluminado con velas dándole un aire de misterio.

Pronto todos tomaron su lugar y Paolo subió a escena.

-¡Bienvenidos a esta obra de arte! -dijo entre los aplausos-. ¡De vida! ¡De expresión! -En cada ocasión subía más la intensidad de la emoción. Después salió de escena y el telón subió para dar inicio a la obra de teatro.

Los de la 104 estaban emocionados hasta que….

La historia comenzaba con Eren, quien no tenia padres, era un chico problemático y en pocas palabras un vago sin oficio ni beneficio.

-Pss Eren -llamo Jean-. Te han reflejado a la perfección -se burló y Eren enfureció. estaba por iniciar una pelea con Jean, pero Hange lo volvió a sentar de golpe en su lugar.

-Compórtense -regaño.

Armin por su parte era el chico noble e intelectual, aunque el actor dejaba mucho que desear.

Mikasa no se quejaba de nada. Incluso habían incluido la parte en la que Eren le regalaba la bufanda y eso la hizo sonrojarse.

Entonces apareció el titan colosal y la multitud abucheo.

El titan colosal destruía el muro y dejaba entrar a los titanes, todos escapaban llenos de miedo.

Esa escena hizo estremecer a Eren quien en ese instante recordó como habían matado a su madre.

La cosa fue peor cuando daban a entender que Mikasa había muerto.

-¡Ah, me aburro! -se quejó Connie.

Tras estos sucesos, te pasaban cuando Eren se unía a la legión y entonces fue su turno de burlarse de Jean ya que el actor que lo interpretaba era gordo y carente de encanto.

-Pss Jean -llamo Eren-. Te han retratado a la perfección -se burló.

-Tu... maldito -dijo entre dientes Jean, pero Hange le lanzo una mirada amenazante.

-¡Levi, esa soy yo! -dijo emocionada Hange mientras sacudía a su compañero quien no lucia feliz, bueno en realidad nunca lucia feliz, pero esa noche en especial lucia menos feliz.

La Hange de la obra era muy excéntrica y un poco torpe, mientras explicaba a los cadetes como usar el equipo de maniobras se había enredado con una bandera y caído del escenario.

-Yo no soy así -se quejó Hange.

Levi no dijo nada, solo sonrió levemente, a decir verdad, era la más parecida a la Hange original que el resto del elenco.

Luego fue el turno de entrar a escena la chica papa quien al parecer estaba... ¿enamorada de Armin?

-Oye Armin -llamo Connie pateando el asiento del aludido-. ¿Algo que quieras decirme? -le lanzo una mirada furiosa y Armin lucia apenado además de estar rojo de vergüenza.

-Connie... yo nunca... -dijo avergonzado.

-Yo quiero comer eso -se quejó Sasha.

-Es utilería, falsa, no es comida real -explico Historia para animar a su amiga quien escurría baba por el antojo.

Los chicos partían a una misión para sellar el muro María liderados por Hange y Hannes.

-¿Y Erwin? -pregunto ofendida Hange.

-El señor Paolo pensó que sería irrespetuoso mencionar a un difunto -dijo el asistente de Paolo.

-¿De dónde has salido? -pregunto sorprendida Hange después de haber dado un brinquito de su asiento por la sorpresa.

Los chicos se enfrentaban a los titanes y morían poco a poco hasta que en escena apareció Levi y Mikasa quienes con una gran agilidad mataron a los titanes.

-Bueno, al menos algo bueno de esta mierda -dijo satisfecho Levi hasta que...

Al parecer Levi tenía un romance con Mikasa además de que era una combinación rara de él con el comandante Pixis. Por lo visto ese Levi se la pasaba tomando y ligando jovencitas.

-Oh por Ymir -dijo Hange quien después comenzó a reír como loca.

-Oye cuatro ojos yo no me burlaría -dijo furioso dándole un golpe en la cabeza para silenciarla-. Y tu -miro a Mikasa quien también lucia incomoda con la situación-. Nunca hablaremos de esto.

Mikasa paso de avergonzada a furiosa cuando sacaban una rara versión de Mina que intentaba ligarse a Eren y convencerlo de ser el padre de sus hijos.

-Eren ¿cuándo paso eso? -pregunto Mikasa con un aura negra que le cubría.

-Eso nunca paso -dijo avergonzado, pues el Eren real a la fecha seguía sin tener ese tipo de intimidad con una mujer.

-El señor Paolo pensó que sería bueno darle un poco de erotismo a la obra -intervino el asistente y fue el turno de Eren de asustarse por la repentina aparición del joven.

-¿Oye tú de dónde saliste? -pregunto Eren recuperándose del susto.

-El señor Paolo me pidió que los observara de cerca y apuntara sus reacciones a la obra -dijo seriamente.

Franz y Hanna habían tenido su momento muy estilo Romeo y Julieta. La versión de Armin lloraba casi toda la obra mientras Sasha se colgaba de su brazo y miraba enamorada. Jean era solo un extra que no aportaba nada a la historia y Eren había perdido su brazo, su pierna y se lo había comido un titan.

Luego Eren se convertía en titan, mataba a los titanes, salvaba a sus amigos y todo terminaba con Armin sacando a su amigo del cuerpo del titan.

El telón bajo y por alguna extraña razón la gente aplaudía.

-Ya era hora de que terminara esta mierda -se quejó Levi, quien se levantó rápidamente sin perder tiempo-. Hora de irnos.

-En realidad Levi... -hablo Hange mientras inspeccionaba un folleto-. Apenas fue el primer tiempo, ahora según el folleto tomaremos un descanso de 15 minutos y luego tendremos que ver 2 hrs más de esta cosa.

-Maldita sea -se quejó.

-¡Quiero comida! -se lamentó Sasha.

Eren y Jean comenzaron a jalonearse y forcejear.

-Armin -llamo Connie mientras su mirada reflejaba furia.

-Connie yo nunca... -decía Armin asustado.

El intermedio termino y el telón volvió a subir. Nuevamente la gente aplaudió y la obra dio inicio.

Eren había sido amarrado y estaba por ser fusilado cuando apareció el titan acorazado quien se secuestraba a Eren.

Durante la trama, los explosivos para tapar el muro Maria habían sido robados y ahora el plan era activar una enorme y vieja bomba que "curiosamente" se encontraba en la ciudad de Shiganshina.

Mientras tanto Eren despertaba en una habitación a solas con el capitán Levi.

-No hablaremos nunca más de esto -dijo más furioso Levi.

Eso era el colmo, además de mujeriego, ahora resultaba que le tiraba a los dos bandos.

-Eren, que guardadito te lo tenías -se burló Jean, Eren estaba por responder, pero Levi le gano a hacerlo.

-Kirstein, lavaras los establos por todo un año -sentencio Levi.

-Te vas a sentir en tu entorno Jean -se burló Eren.

-Eren te ayudara -agrego Levi.

La rara versión de Levi le explicaba a Eren que los titanes se habían creado a partir de un experimento fallido y que esto había conducido el mundo a su destrucción siendo Paradai lo único que seguía de pie.

Al parecer también Levi había formado su grupo de rebeldes que irían contra la corona y Eren se les unía.

Tras estos hechos el grupo rebelde se robaba la bomba y Levi rebelaba su plan maestro... Él destruiría los otros muros y dejaría entrar a los titanes para acabar con el gobierno.

-¿Pero qué mierda? -dijo furioso Levi y se levantó aunque inmediatamente Hange lo sentó.

-Levi, es una obra, aquí especifican que es ficción basada en acontecimientos, pero que algunos han sido modificados para puro entretenimiento -dijo mostrándole el folleto una vez más a Levi.

Levi no le quedo más que sentarse y soportar tanta humillación.

-Ya, ya Levi, la cosa no puede ser peor...

Entonces Hange vio cómo su versión se emocionaba y se quedaba atorada en un agujero.

-¿Decías? -pregunto satisfecho Levi.

-Ese maldito -dijo rompiendo el folleto debido a la furia que sentía-. Yo no soy ninguna tonta -ella apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos reflejaban peligro inminente.

Tras contar el plan de destrucción, como era de esperarse Eren se oponía a estos y Levi le propinaba una gran golpiza, Mikasa intervenía para salvarle, Levi besaba a Mikasa, ambos tenían una pelea o algo así...

Los chicos lograban escapar de una versión loca de Levi y se dirigían a la muralla con la bomba. La colocaban y una versión rara de Zackly se transformaba en el titan colosal y Levi en el acorazado.

Esta escena hizo que Levi desarrollara un tic en el ojo por la furia que contenía y la impotencia de no poder ahorcar a Paolo.

Jean moría a manos del titan colosal. Eren y Mikasa mataban al colosal. Mientras tanto Armin dialogaba con Levi y le hacía entrar en razón.

Al final la bomba explotaba tapando el muro.

Una última escena mostraba a las dos parejitas (Eren/Mikasa y Armin/Sasha) mirando el océano desde lo alto de la muralla y Hange quien se había salvado y logrado salir del agujero en donde se había quedado atorada.

Cierre de telón y todos aplaudían, chiflaban y lanzaban rosas al escenario mientras los actores hacían reverencia.

.

Tras esa cosa tan espantosa que habían presenciado le siguió el banquete donde Sasha comía todo lo que tenía en frente, Jean de nuevo peleaba con Eren y Connie intentaba golpear a Armin

-¡Armin, ven aquí cobarde y pelea por Sasha como es debido! -gritaba Connie mientras perseguía a un asustado Armin.

-¡Yo no quiero pelear por Sasha! -lloraba Armin mientras corría.

Levi y Hange miraban a los niños que tenían a cargo y se limitaban a negar con la cabeza.

-Creo que tras esa cosa tan horrenda merecemos emborracharnos -dijo Hange y le robo dos copas al mesero.

-Al fin, algo sensato que dices durante la noche cuatro ojos -coincidió Levi mientras tomaba la copa que le extendía Hange y luego chocaban ambas copas.

-Capitán Levi -se acercó una mujer ya mayor que lucía forrada de dinero con su ropa y joyas enormes-. Debería darle vergüenza -dijo indignada y luego se retiró con el mentón en alto.

-¡Oiga es solo una obra de ficción basada en acontecimientos que han sido modificados para puro entretenimiento! -grito Hange en defensa de Levi y este la detuvo por temor a que fuera a atacar a la mujer.

-¿Que paso con mantener la calma? -regaño Levi y Hange decidió calarse.

-¡Ah aquí están! -grito Paolo entusiasmado mientras caminaba hacia Hange y Levi -¿Que les ha parecido? -pregunto mientras se enroscaba su bigote en uno de sus dedos.

-Paolo -hablo Levi después de darle una mirada rápida a Hange.

-¿Si darling? -contesto Paolo con su sonrisa enorme.

-Corre -sugirió y Paolo salió corriendo mientras Hange lo perseguía con una cuchilla. Levi se limitó a terminar su bebida y a mirar ¿de dónde rayos Hange había sacado una cuchilla?

FIN

**Como dije este fic fue inspirado gracias al tormento de ver la película live action El ultimo maestro aire y recordé que en un capítulo el equipo avatar va a una obra de teatro la cual narra las aventuras del avatar, el problema es que los actores son pésimos y la historia está muy… pero muy… mal contada indignando a los personajes, así que quise hacer algo parecido. Saludos a todos y nos leemos pronto en otro fanfic. Con amor KP.**


End file.
